Take My Life Instead
by Empress16910
Summary: WARNING: This story has nothing to do with the mafia, but a sad and lonely heartbreak. Alaude promised his deceased fiancee that he would try to forget about her and find someone else to share his love with, but it was hard, his deceased fiancee was the only one who understood him, or so he thought, once he meets a woman who can understand him, he has to act fast before she's gone.
1. Like a boss

"Thank you doctor thank you! Please, if there is anything we can give you! Just say the the word and we will provide it!" the noisy client started to yell towards the said "doctor".

"Hn" the said doctor replied as he started to strip off his face mask that he made out of a handkerchief.

"No please , please whatever you want and in a jiffy I will get it for you!" the client said pleadingly towards for his great help.

Alaude, that's what his name was, given to him by his loving mother. Roux, that's what his surname was, given to him by his doctor of a father, Roux may I remind you, the best doctor in the town too, well, WAS the best doctor in the town if it weren't for Alaude Roux, his son, for taking over the small clinic after Leroy Roux passed away from deep depression after his loving mother, Leroy's loving wife, Maria Roux, passed away from an incurable illness called "The Black Death" that was going on right now, and yes this story does take place in France, but I will not be naming where right now for certain safety reasons.

"If you do not leave me alone this instant, I will Handcuff you to death" Alaude said threateningly while pulling out a pair of handcuffs out of nowhere and having a look in his eyes that promised pain and suffering, more suffering than the Black Death could cause, and when Alaude said it, he meant it.

"H-ieeeeee! S-sorry doctor!" the annoying client yelled out the door that he ran out of, "Hn, what an annoying herbivore" Alaude muttered as he then turned away from the way he was facing before and started to pack little vials and tubes and other things in his little doctor bag.

"Hehehehe"

"Be quiet will you?! He might hear us!"

"Well why don't you be quiet! Your being louder than the two of us!"

"Just be quiet will you?!"

"Sigh" Alaude went as he then turned his head around and faced the door to see three, may I say, horrifying makeup filled faces in the doorway, through a little open space that the closed door provided.

"Oh my god! He's looking this way!" One of the demons squealed, "Oh my, he is indeed more handsome than I imagined" One of the other demons said as they started to fan themselves with a baby pink fan with white feathers at the end of the tips, "My goodness, I think I might faint right here and now, the rumors are true" The other demon said as they too started to fan themselves.

Turning his whole body around this time he could see that no, they were not demons, but "women" dressed in big and puffy dresses and tall white wigs with makeup covering all of their faces, which Alaude was thankful for, he was afraid of what was underneath all that makeup.

"Can I help you" Alaude demanded more than asked in his deep but calm and soothing voice, but you could faintly hear annoyance in it.

"Oh yes you can" One of them giggle as they all then started to move towards him, swaying their hips, surrounding him like predators working together to surround their one prey, and the prey was Alaude, or so they thought.

"If you do not get away right now I will handcuff you to death" Alaude growled with his famous line that almost everyone new, and the line which he always said when people got too close to him for his liking.

But there is a flaw in that line that works greatly on the so called "herbivores" that he hates, which is every single living person may I remind you, and that said flaw is that, it does not work on the female herbivores, not at all, if they even hear one word that goes in the "I'll handcuff you to death" line, they will loudly squeal and start yelling about the said line and talk about what a hottie the owner of that said line is, which he also is, may I remind you.

And like I said in the paragraph up above, the three woman squealed like there was no tomorrow, taking the chance while they were still squealing their lives out, Alaude quickly went around them like a boss and then headed out of the mansion that his client's sick wife was residing in right now, well cured wife now, that's just how boss Alaude was in curing people, or so he thought.

* * *

**Empress16910 here! I hope that you enjoy this story! And sorry if it's quite confusing!**

**But either way, I hope that this story catches your interest, and the sickness thing, I used this story in school once for a project and since it's summer I thought, _"I wonder if anyone else would find this interesting?"_ So yeah!**

**And sorry if Alaude is really out of character! I wrote this kind of along time ago when I didn't hang around KHR too much.**

**Peace out!**


	2. How evil of you

Passing by different people and little stores on his way to the little Roux clinic, Alaude could faintly hear squealing and yelling behind him, which annoyed him to no end.

Deciding not to say his famous line that he was known for, because he already knew the outcome, if we are dealing female herbivores that is, which we are, he quickly made his way in and out of the crowds of people.

"HELP HELP! THAT ROGUE STOLE MY PURSE!"

After just hearing that line Alaude then ran into a small space between two near by buildings so he could not be seen.

"Ahahaha! You think you can stop me?! I am the great rogue, ROGUE OF THE DARK NIGHT!" the rogue started to yell as he was running.

"Rogue of the the dark night my behind" Alaude mumbled as he was getting ready to spring in action.

"Ahahahaha all you stupid peo!-"

BAM!

"GAH!"

"You are under arrest, I will handcuff you to death" Alaude said looking down at the now knocked out cold rogue while putting his doctor bag that holds all of his doctor supplies and the weapon (the doctor bag) that he used to knock out the rogue down and started getting out his handcuffs.

And did I tell you that Alaude's part time job is serving "justice" to the people? Well yes, being a constable is his part time job.

"AHHHH IT'S MISTER ALAUDE!"

"OH MY GOD!, PLEASE MISTER ALAUDE, LOOK THIS WAY!"

"NO LOOK THIS WAY!"

"AHHHHH!"

"Sigh" Went Alaude as he started to handcuff the rogue and then drag him all the way to the constable department.

THIRD VICTIM

"What a bothersome day" Thought Alaude as he finally got past all of the crazy demons (women) outside of his house.

What was scary was that even though he threatened them, and really handcuffed them, to random things to say, they still wouldn't leave his house alone and were still outside right now screaming his name.

"Time for a bath" Alaude mumbled as he started to strip. With his shirt off he headed to his bathroom to get the rest off, he didn't trust stripping in his room with windows on two sides with crazy demons (women) outside. Even with his shades closed to their tightest, he still did not feel safe with them outside, that is how scary they are, they even made the most feared but hottest man in all of France (Alaude) feel, they made him feel very very insecure.

AFTER BATH

Getting out of the bath with water dripping from him he started to dry his hair, he was currently shirtless right now but he had black trousers on so don't worry, he is not nude right now.

While drying his hair and standing in front of the mirror, he decided to start distinguishing his looks.

Alaude has platinum blonde hair that reaches to his neck with M shaped bangs.

He has sharp ice blue eyes that shine and glimmer in the light.

He was about 6ft tall without his shoes.

He also worked out so yes, his body did look godly good and yes he had a godly good looking face to go along with his body, what a nice pair to match up together.

After distinguishing his looks and drying his hair Alaude put on a sleeveless shirt that was comfortable enough to sleep in and then started to head to bed.

Before heading to bed his gaze fell on his desk to see an old picture with a beautiful golden colored haired woman with amazing bright orange eyes smiling very beautifully at the painter, ah, Alaude remembered that day, the painter, which was a male herbivore, would always blush every time the beautiful woman in the picture would smile, and Alaude, he would easily get jealous and then would threaten the painter to do anything to the beautiful woman, the male herbivore would get it.

Still looking at the picture Alaude suddenly got a painful flashback...

* * *

Flashback

"Giana, please...hang on" A young looking man with spiky golden colored hair pleaded while holding the hand of a beautiful woman with equally golden colored hair but longer and silker.

"I...i'm so sorry papa..." the beautiful woman known by Giana said sadly to her father.

The golden colored haired man, known as Giotto, cried silently as he knew what his daughter was silently saying, she was giving up...

"My sweet baby princess...please...you...you still have me...and your maids and butlers that love you dearily..." Giotto sobbed slightly trying to change his daughter's thoughts about giving up on her life.

"Papa..." the girl sobbed slightly as her father went on.

"You...you...please don't leave me my sweet little princess...not like your mother...please" The father said while sobbing.

"P-papa..." the girl sobbed as she remembered her lovely mother that also died from an illness when Giana was just 3 years old.

"Please sweetie...y-you have...Alaude too...coming for you...sweetie, don't leave him here by himself..." the father said .

"..." After her father said that all of Giana's thoughts stopped, "A-Aluade?" Remembering about Alaude she started to cry harder, "H-how could I have forgotten about him?" Giana asked herself.

"S-see sweetie? You still have people that care about you greatly, and don't forget about Alaude...that stubborn man...hahaha...if you leave now, what do you think Alaude would do?" Giotto asked still hoping that Giana will forget about giving up on her life right now.

"...Alaude...w-what was I thinking?" Giana asked herself as she started to lightly giggle as she tried to wipe her tear-stained eyes.

"Right, I would never leave Alaude just like that...because...because-GAHCK!" Giana coughed out blood as she was talking.

"G-Giana?!" Her father yelled as he started to panick.

_BAM!_

"Where is she!" Alaude demanded as he slammed the door open, "A-Alaude!" Giotto yelled with hope in his voice, "Sh-she's right here!" Giotto replied to Alaude's demand as he moved away from Giana so Alaude could have enough room to work.

Taking quick and smooth strides to Giana's bedside Alaude demanded for Giotto to close the door and to not let anyone in, Listening to the doctor's order Giotto quickly got out of the room while closing the door behind him, his bright orange eyes flashing with hope until he fully closed the door behind him.

Alaude seeing that there were no more distractions turned to Giana quickly, "Giana, can you see me?" he asked her, "N-not quit well hahaha" Giana nervously laughed.

Alaude widely opening his eyes started to have a flash of panic in his eyes before talking to her again, " Just wait, let me get my bag and-" Giana cut him off by grabbing his wrist before he turned around to grab his doctor bag.

"G-Giana?" Alaude asked worriedly, "Alaude...I won't have much time to live from now *cough cough*" Giana replied to Alaude's unvoiced question.

"W-wha?" Alaude said speechlessly, "Alaude...*cough cough*...please...for me...find someone you can truely love with all your heart" Giana said while coughing, "I ...hahaha...I am so weak right now...I must be a herbivore right now..." She said sadly while looking at Alaude.

"N-never, you are a very strong woman Giana...I-I have so much, so much things to thank you for...I love you more than anything Giana...so please let me save you, you are the only woman in the whole wide world for me...I would never let another woman in my life except for you" Alaude told Giana as his left hand held her hand and his right hand was holding her head, he gazed at her lovingly.

"A-Alaude..." Giana said teary eyed before coughing out more blood, "*cough cough cough*".

Widening his eyes Alaude quickly but gently laid Giana back on her bed before reaching over for his doctor bag.

"*cough cough cough*"

Still hearing the coughing behind him Alaude got all that he needed before turning back to Giana, the sight horrified him.

Giana had blood all over her from coughing up to much.

"Giana!"Alaude yelled as he dropped his much needed materials and held Giana's hand instead.

"A-Alaude..." Giana softly spoke, "I-i'm right here...Giana..."Alaude spoke just as soft.

Giana, hearing Alaude's reply smiled softly before saying something else to him, while silently listening to her talk Alaude's eyes would widen each given second.

"Wh-what?" Alaude said wide eyed as he started at Giana, "I-I mean it Alaude...I really don't have much to live...please...for me?"Giana whispered to Alaude.

"Bu-" "No buts Alaude, please for me? My last dying wish?" Giana said as she interrupted what Alaude was about to say.

Alaude silently looked at her pleading eyes before he gave in and sighed, "Sigh...of course Giana..." Alaude whispered as he looked at her with sad and loving eyes.

"Anything for you" He whispered one last time as tears started to leak out of his eyes as Giana smiled one last sad but bright and happy at him before slowly closing her eyes.

"...for you..." Alaude said quietly as he then grabbed Giana and held her close and protectively, like a carnivore protecting HIS territory.

* * *

"I will find another woman other than you to share my love with..." Alaude whispered to himself while staring at the picture.

"But...I love you too much Giana...how evil of you...to give me a task that I could never do..." Alaude said sadly before getting in his bed.

Looking one last time at the picture of Giana he turned his attention to the single candle that was lighting up his whole room.

He then blew it out.

* * *

**Empress16910 here! Sorry if Alaude seems too ooc in this story! But I hope that you like it and enjoy this story!**

**Just for saying, Giotto in this story IS older than Alaude, but they are friends, or you could say Giotto thinks of Alaude as his own son-ish.**

**Have a good day/night!**

**Peace out!**


	3. What year is it?

The next day we could see Alaude running all around the town, away from a horde of demons (woman) that is.

"I said leave me alone already!" Alaude yelled behind him as he speed walked away from the crazy hoard fangirls behind him, "YOU KNOW WE CAN'T DO THAT MISTER ALAUDE!" all of the crazy fangirls screamed at once.

With hearing that we could see an already big vein get bigger as Alaude then decided to run, to run like the wind.

"OH NO HURRY!"

"HURRY! HE'S GETTING AWAY!"

"GET HIM!"

And that made Alaude run even faster than before, now that he thought about it, this is the fastest that he's ever run, run away from fangirls that is.

And that just shows how the fangirls are so set on getting their hands on Alaude.

AWAY FROM THE CRAZY FANGIRLS

Now that Alaude finally lost the crazy fangirls he started to take a big breather, finally having a big breather Alaude then started to look around his surroundings.

Not realizing where he was he started to mentally scold himself for getting lost so easily like a herbivore.

Not wanting to ask for help since he is a very prideful man, Alaude then started to walk around and act like nothing was wrong.

AFTER 5 HOURS

Okay, NOW Alaude was just mad, mad that he still has not found a way out of this side of the village that he has never been to before, he has only been on the "better" side of the village were all the rich people are.

Still mad Alaude then glared darkly at anyone that looked at him like he was crazy, and so, anyone that got glared at or was to close would move right away after feeling/seeing the dark glare/ aura that was directed at them.

While sulking and walking around an old lady stopped him, "There, young man" the old woman spoke, hearing that Alaude then looked at the old lady to see if she was speaking to him, which surprised him when the old lady nodded at him and then made a "come here" motion with her hands.

Looking both ways suspiciously and catching nothing out of the ordinary he then made his way slowly to the old woman across the dirty and rat filled street.

Making sure to walk over and glare at every rat that was about to jump at him, and successfully keeping them away from him, he finally got in front of the old lady.

"What is it?" Alaude softly asked, and yes I did say "softly asked", Alaude may demand answers but he did know his manners when talking to the old and young, but never the teens and people around the same age as him, never.

Hearing the question the old woman smiled at him, but it was only the smile that Alaude could see as the old woman was wearing a hood that blocked his sight of seeing her full face.

"I see that you are lost young one" the old lady went then smiled as she saw the childish pout come from the Alaude's face, "I am not lost ma'am" Alaude mumbled while turning his pink dusted face the other way hoping that the old woman could not see the light blush on his cheeks.

But to bad for him, she already saw.

"How about you let me read your near future then I'll tell you the way to your house" the old woman bargained, looking at her questionably Alaude then decided to voice his thoughts, "But even if I do or don't agree to what you just said, you will get nothing out of it?"

Then the old woman started to hum, "Hmm...true~ but, I love seeing another's future, and helping them know what is coming to them, and to help lead them to the right path" the old woman spoke sounding all wise and stuff.

Alaude deciding that, if the old was willing to read his near future, he would do it then, to pass time too, it was only about, 10 am? right now, yes Alaude woke up early today hoping to miss the crazy fangirls outside his house but no such luck as all the crazy fangirls all slept outside his house waiting for him to come and then ambush him.

The old woman then beckoned him to sit down in front of her, Alaude not liking that he had to sit on the dirty and rat filled sidewalk then took his sweet and precious time in cleaning the spot that he was about to sit in with a handkerchief, the old lady not liking that Alaude was wasting his and her time decided to pull Alaude down when He wasn't looking.

_*Thump*_

Not realising what just happened Alaude started to blink owlishly with wide eyes trying to digest what just happened.

Smiling, the old woman then started to talk again, "Now, give me your hand young one" she spoke, looking at her warily Alaude slowly pulled out his hand and put it in her outheld hand.

Instantly her hand clamped shut on his hand, not seeing that Alaude then flinched before glaring at her and TRIED to pull his hand out of her surprisingly strong grip.

"Now now young one, do not worry for I am no threat" The old woman spoke as she then started to pat his hand that she held in her hand with her free one.

Still glaring at her Alaude decided to be very suspicious and cautious with her, "This lady...she should not be underestimated..." Were his thoughts.

Then the old lady started to hum, listening to the hum Alaude thought he had recognized it for some reason before slowly closing his eyes, like a little child falling asleep to a lullaby that their mother was humming to them.

Then that was when Alaude's eyes snapped open wide, widder that they have ever been, "This lullaby..."

* * *

Flashback

"Hm~ hm~hm~ hm~" A young woman with waist length platinum blonde hair hummed as she lovingly looked down at a young little boy with the same platinum blonde hair as her as she stroked her slender hands through his soft and silky hair while he lay on her lap.

Seeing his mother look at him the little then asked his mother, "Mother...what is wrong?" he asked as he got up and looked at his mother worriedly.

Seeing the reaction the beautiful mother then started to laugh, and the little boy loved when his mother laughed, it sounded like light little bells chiming beautifully.

So he smiled, a bright and sunny smile, a smile that even his own father never got to see, only his beautiful and gentle mother , she was always the witness to his kind and sweet acts.

"Mother, why do you always hum that lullaby?" He decided to ask her as she soon stopped laughing, smiling at him, his mother then countered to him, "Why? Do you not like how I hum, Alaude?"

Widening his eyes he then started to stutter and blush while trying to tell his mother that no, he loved when his mother hummed, just why, that little tune over and over, but of course he then told her that he would never hate that little tune because...

She was the one that hummed it.

His lovely mother.

Maira Roux.

Hearing that his mother then started to tear up slowly, seeing the tears the young Alaude then started to panic, "M-mother?!" he said as he started try and do funny faces to make her laugh, seeing her crying get worse Alaude swore to god that he would hang himself if he couldn't get his always smiling mother to stop crying.

Not knowing what else to do Alaude then got a flashback about seeing this happen to a lady at the park once on his walk with his mother, the woman was crying then the man next to her then hugged her and asked her what was wrong.

Thinking about it the young Alaude then decided to do the same thing as the man in the park did, he hugged his mother and asked her in his most gentlest voice.

"What is wrong? Please, I beg you...tell me...I may not be "him" but please, let me do atleast this much for you..."

And do not blame him if this sounds like a love-triangle type thing to say, which he did get it from, remember, he got this from seeing a man hugging a crying woman, the man specifically said this.

Hearing the line his mother then started to shake, more harder then the last time. Getting afraid Alaude then started to plan his death for not making his mother smile again.

"It *giggle* it's *giggle* n-nothing dear" Alaude's mother said while giggling, seeing the crazy look she was getting from her son, Alaude, she started to laugh out loud this time.

"Ahahahahaha"

"M-mother?!" Alaude asked worriedly, "It's nothing dear *giggle* it's just *giggle* the line you used" Getting a questioning look from her son she decided to carry on with her sentence, "The 'What is wrong? Please, I beg you...tell me...I may not be "him" but please, let me atleast do this much for you...' line" She answered to Alaude's questioning look.

"Oh..." Alaude went, "Well I remember when you and I went walking through the park that one day and I remember seeing a woman crying and the man next to her did the same thing I did to you and said that line...is it wrong?" He explained to her.

Wearing a bewildered look his mother stared at him wide eyed before laughing more, "M-mother!" Alaude yelled embarrassed while heavily blushing.

After some more laughing and cooing about how Alaude is so cute when he blushes his mother gently smiled at him, a smile that was only for him.

Although it was a little strained, but did Alaude notice? Looking at her son and seeing no worried look on his face made his mother sigh a relieved sigh, good, he didn't see through her facade.

Because deep down inside, she knew...

This happiness couldn't last forever.

* * *

"What year is this?"

Hearing the question Alaude then snapped out of a sad yet worth remembering memory of his mother, or his last good memory of his now deceased mother.

"W-what?" Alaude smartly asked as he then started to look around, "Sigh" went the old lady in front of him, "I said, what year is this?"

Hearing the repeated question Alaude then blinked before straightening his back, cleared his throat, and put on his emotionless face.

Which is the face that he always wears.

Giving her a questioning look and acting like what he just did two kind of paragraphs up above did not just happen he again cleared his throat and answered the old ladies question.

"The year is 1368" He replied stoically. Humming in thought the old lady then gently grasped his already held hand a little tighter and started to hum again.

* * *

**Empress16910 here! The old lady IS...not his mother, just saying, and I hope that you like this story so far.**

**And since I don't have much else to say!**

**Peace out!**


	4. I Did the best I could

"Hm~ hm~ hm~ hm~"

Hearing the familiar tune that his mother alwaysed hum Alaude decided to ask the old lady, "Where did you get that tune from?" Hearing the question the old woman then started to hum in thinking.

"Hm~ I think a friend of mine, she looked just like you, except the girl version and dark purple eyes, she always hummed this tune and she once told me that she always hummed this to her said adorable son that was such a good boy" The old woman spoke before stroking his hand.

Alaude hearing the old womans explanation then widened his eyes _"It sounds like...she is talking about...mother..."_ Alaude thought as he watched the old woman at work.

_"She...this lady must have been a friend of mothers..."_ Alaude thought as all the suspicion and cautiousness left his eyes altogether to be replaced with warmth and kindness.

"Do you remember the explanation that I just gave you about the little tune?" She asked Alaude, hearing the question Alaude looked questioningly at the old woman before slowly nodding.

Seeing the nod from under her hood, the old lady smiled at him before laughing uncontrollably.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I was just kidding about that explanation you know?! I didn't really have a friend that always hummed that little tune! I made it up AHAHAHAHAHA!" The old woman howled while pointing at Alaude.

It took a while for Alaude to digest what the old woman just said but finally getting it suddenly a dark and thick aura surrounded him.

Finally feeling the dark and thick after laughing her behind off she then flinched before she, she dare tap Alaude on the shoulder.

"A-Alaude dear?" She asked him while physically shaking in fright.

Then that was when Alaude decided to look up, and well, let's just say that it wasn't the nicest expression, Alaude had a very, very dark look on his face while his right eyebrow was twitching.

"Yes ma'am?" He replied with a sweet tone, but anyone smart enough could clearly hear the dark and threatening undertone.

"Uh-hem...well let's just forget what just happened and give me your hand again, NO tricks this time, I swear on my heart and this little ol' life of mine" She spoke while putting her right hand over her left breast and her left hand was lifted up into a pledge.

Rolling his eyes Alaude then handed her his hand again before copying the old lady in closing her eyes.

Then the old lady started to hum again but this time a different tune, Alaude gruffed in gratitude that the old woman decided to pick another tune.

"Hum~ hum~ OH!" She spoke before, if you can imagine, opening her eyes wide and clear, after hearing the 'OH!' Alaude then decided to open his eyes before asking, "What? What is it? Did you see something bad?" He asked her worriedly.

The old lady then lifted her head to face Alaude, though her hood still covered the upper part of her face, she then spoke, "Dear little one, in the near future, you shall meet someone that has many similarities with an old lover that you had, you were destined to save her...but, always look through the expressions that she gives you, she has the same sickness as another loved one that you held close, this new lover, you will have a bright future with her but be warned, this happiness with this person will not last long for a great darkness will ascend and destroy it all" She spoke quietly while looking down this time.

Through the whole thing Alaude was quietly listening, with his head down and his platinum blonde bangs covered his face creating a shadow to go over his eyes.

And a painful flashback came back.

* * *

Flashback

"HURRY UP!"

"WHERE IS THE WET TOWELS?!"

"YOU ARE WASTING TIME WiTH THAT! LADY MARIA IS DYING RIGHT NOW!"

Alaude had just arrived home right now, taking deep and heavy breaths, on the way home from school he had heard that his father had finally come home after 2 years from his trip to China, hearing that he ran as fast as he could to arrive to his house and greet his father.

But hearing the last line that one of the fast passing by servants screamed made his blood run cold.

"What?"

Then he ran to his parents room, the fastest that he has ever run, trying to make it to the destined room, hoping that what he had heard that was screamed out before was just a little trick that his father was playing on him after hearing from his mother that he was still at school.

If this was a joke, this was the sickest joke that he has ever heard.

Arriving to the room after dodging and sliding under peoples legs and dresses he finally made it, now, to see the truth.

And he slowly grasped onto the door handle and opened the door.

What he did not expect to see was his father home, hunched over a bed while sitting on a chair with his raven black head in his hands, and a still figure laying on the bed with a white cloth over them.

If that's his father then...who is?...

No...

No...

No...

With a horror stricken face and filled with horror and fright Alaude took a step back creating a slight creek in the floorboard. Hearing the slight creek his father turned quickly to look at Alaude.

"Alaude..."

Then he ran.

Passing by many people and couples crocodile tears spilled out of his eyes.

He had to get out of that house.

He just had to.

After running for a while Alaude finally stopped to have a quick breather. Finally looking up his eyes widened before more tears started to leak out of his eyes.

He was at the park that his mother always took him to.

Thinking about his mother just brought more and more tears to his eyes, he slowly started to walk to one of the many benches that his mother and him always sat at, slowly arriving to the destined bench he slowly sat down, and just like his father, he slouched over while putting his platinum head in his hands.

It was dusk by now, and the young Alaude was still in the same position he was in before, but this time not crying.

His platinum head snapped up when he heard the other side of the bench squeak from heavy pressure, it was his father, but unlike him, his father was leaning back with his head facing up at the colorful sky and his long arms were over the edges just dangling around.

"You know...it took a while to find you...along the way a couple told me that they saw you crying with crocodile tears coming out of your eyes, and another couple said that they saw you come to this park..." His father's usually deep voice spoke softly.

Alaude just stared at his father wide eyed.

Hearing no reply his father continued on, "The Black Death, resulting in the deaths of an estimated 75 to 200 million people and peaking in Europe in the years 1346–53, the Black Death is thought to have originated in the arid plains of central Asia, where it then travelled along the, Silk Road reaching the Crimea by 1346. From there, it was most likely carried by Oriental rat fleas living on the black rats that were regular passengers on merchant ships. Spreading throughout the Mediterraneanand Europe, the Black Death is estimated to have killed 30–60% of Europe's total population. All in all, the plague reduced the world population from an estimated 450 million down to 350–375 million in the 14th century. Your mother was there that day, saying goodbye to me when I was leaving for my trip to Japan, your mother got bit by a rat while we were saying our goodbyes, your mother said that she would be fine so I believed her and left, but over the years your mother has been getting worse and worse, but I did not know because your mother would never talk about it whenever I brought it up".

His father spoke, then Alaude heard shifting, "Alaude", Hearing his name being called Alaude looked up and meet with his father's ice blue eyes, just like his.

Leroy Roux, he was not only known as the best doctor that the little town had, he was also known as the hottest man in the little village too.

Unlike his son, Leroy had his hair shorter than Alaude's neck lengthened platinum blonde hair, Leroy had his raven black hair cut to appear more "messy".

And his ice blue eyes were quite sharp, which he uses to intimidate those around him.

Although Leroy usually kept an always stoic face on, he was still known as handsome.

And Alaude would admit, he had a big father complex, when he grows up he wished to be just like his father when he grows up.

"Father" Alaude spoke as he sat straight like his father after his father turned to face him. "Forget what you just saw today in the bedroom, act like nothing is different and it is just like any other day, erase it from your mind and grow strong and prideful, don't let anything pull you down...that is all" His father said before getting up and walking away.

Silently sitting there Alaude repeated the words his father spoke over and over before snapping out of it when his father called his attention again, "Oh and yes I almost forgot, I will be leaving on another trip to China, when you arrive home do not forget to take a bath...you are dismissed" His father spoke one last time before going off again.

Disappearing with the wind.

Sitting there Alaude yet again thinking about his father's words before getting up himself and walking away from the park bench.

* * *

For a while now, the old woman was getting worried when after her little explanation that she just saw now Alaude went into this state.

"Y-young one?" She spoke softly while poking his arm. Suddenly Alaude's head snapped up scaring the old woman and making her almost fall back, "WHY-! DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN!-" "Thank you ma'am, if you excuse me" Alaude interrupted the old woman while getting up before doing a 90 degree bow towards her before walking away with long and fast strides.

Bewildered the old woman blinked owlishly underneath her hood before a wide grin erupted from her old wrinkled face, she then tilted her head up to come face to face with the now dusk sky, "Ahahahahaha! Did you see that Maria?! Ahahahahaha! your son will for sure follow my directions!" She screamed out to the sky.

Now calmed down the old woman stood up and started to walk towards a misty filled area that had come out of nowhere, "I did the best I could, Leroy, Maria, Giana, now it is up to the young Alaude to decide if whether he should listen or not to my explanation...this is the only chance that I can give to him to lead him to a happy life this time..." And the old woman disappeared through the mist.

* * *

**Empress16910 here! And sorry if you didn't understand or got confused with what the old lady was telling to Alaude when she said 'OH~!'.**

**I'll try to explain it better to you.**

**The old lady meant that sooner or later Alaude is gonna meet someone that shares many things in common with Giana, his deceased fiancee, and when the old lady said that this new someone shares the same sickness as another loved one that he had, she meant that this someone will have the same sickness as his deceased mother, and you should get the rest.**

**Sorry if the explanation up above is not good enough! I tried my best-ish!**

**Peace out!**


	5. Clam? Vongola!

When Alaude snapped out of his thinking and looked up, he couldn't believe it, he was at the front porch of his house.

Looking around bewildered he suddenly heard an annoying little voice that sounded like a little girl's voice.

"MISTER ALAUDE!" The voice spoke before he felt something bump into his back, looking behind him Alaude found his gaze on an amazing gravity defying brown haired little boy that seemed to young and short for his real age.

When the little boy finally looked up wide caramel brown eyes met with sharp ice blue eyes, making the little boy back up from fright that the older man would 'handcuff him to death'.

"I-I am so sorry Mister Alaude! Please forgive me!" The little boy begged while hugging the said mister Alaude around the legs.

Getting annoyed Alaude let out his great and dark killer intent, feeling the killer intent made the little boy back up again.

Seeing the little boy back up Alaude then decided to ask the question that has been on his mind since he saw the little boy.

"What is it herbivore?" He asked the 'herbivore' while he turned around and headed to his house, the little herbivore following after.

"Ah that's right! I came to give you a letter from the upper part of France, it seems that one of the lords up there need you for a doctor job" He spoke fastly while digging in his brown and worn out messenger bag.

Alaude hearing the news grabbed a chair and sat down while sticking his hand out and sipping on some tea that came out of nowhere.

"Ah! Here it is!" The little boy said while talking the letter and handing it to Alaude, "Here your great, majesty" The little boy went while going on one knee and having his right arm over his left chest area.

Rolling his eyes Alaude then took the envelope and started at the front.

"A clam?" He thought before putting his cup down and carefully opening the letter up, yes, he remembered now, a clam, or 'Vongola' in Italian, the clam, representing one of the most influenced rich families in France.

Opening the letter up Alaude's gaze was met with very neat handwriting.

* * *

_Dear Mister Alaude,_

_I am not sure if you have ever heard of me but I could very much less care about that right now, my baby princess is currently sick right now and her personal doctor is currently in Italy visiting his sister, too far away and not wanting to ruin the reunion between her personal doctor and his sister that he hasn't seen for years, I needed to find a new doctor and fast, you are currently the only free and not stingiest doctor that is close by, I am sorry for asking you this but can you please come to the northern part of France and cure my daughter from the believed died out illness, "The Black Death"? It seems that my daughter has mysteriously caught the illness and is in her death bed right now, if you would please come up here and heal her, I would be very grateful and in your debt, I have heard of your legendary skills and would also like to see them for myself, if you are successful in curing my baby princess then I shall reward you with a delicious reward, name your price, but if you are to fail, I shall have your head served on a diamond platter._

_In your debt,_

_G. Vongola_

* * *

After reading the letter Alaude couldn't help but widen his usually sharp eyes, him? Of all people?! The current lord of one of the most influenced families in all of France want HIM to be their personal doctor?!

Of course being a man full of pride and wanting to keep his title as the best doctor in the little village, and hope for more bigger villages, he decided that yes, he would take the job.

"Tuna, watch over my house for a while will you" Alaude demanded as he swiftly stood up and went to his room to pack any belongs that he needed.

Standing up fast the little herbivore now know as Tuna, started to stutter before saying, "Wh-what?! Why?! Where are you going?!" Tuna yelled as he then started to follow Alaude around his house.

Finally done packing whatever he needed for this trip, Alaude opened his front door before turning towards Tuna...

"I'm going to the northern upper part of France, What else?" And then he slammed the door in the bewildered little tuna's face.

"And don't forget to watch my house or I'll handcuff you to death!" Was what Tuna heard from the other side of the door, hearing the death threat at the end made Tuna stand straight before saluting and saying, "Yes sir!".

* * *

**Empress16910 here! Just to warn you, G. Vongola is actually G., not Giotto but G.**

**Yeah, I switched it around a bit, G. is the super rich and very important guy while Giotto, he's rich, he's just not as important as G. in this story.**

**And yeah...**

**Peace out!**


End file.
